The Twin
by AnimeFanGirl99
Summary: What happens when Kyo has a twin sister? What do you think would happen if she was friends with Yuki? Will love arise or will the people around them get in the way? (btw, we are using our friend's account & having a fanfic competition! So if you like "the twin" more than "The End, Or A New Beginning" please say so! mwahaha ;p)
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket Fanfic The Twin

Prologue

"Doctor, Doctor! What do we do?"

"What's going on nurse?"

"The ultrasound didn't pick up on twins, sir!"

"Twins? That's impossible!"

"Come see Dr. Sohma." The frantic nurse led the way to said patient's room. "We don't know how it happened, but at least they don't have any defor-"

Suddenly several people burst onto the room. "This must be the room of the zodiac child."

Dr. Sohma was appalled; who did these people think they were? He thought. "Hey, you people, get out!"

The intruders completely ignored this demand and swept a very angry doctor and nurse outside.

"Who are you people?" The mother whimpered.

"We've come to see the cursed child."

"Cursed? What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with my child!" She noted that they didn't know there were twins.

"We know that your boy will be in the next generation of cursed ones. He will transform into a zodiac animal at certain times. Go ahead, hold it!" A man from the small group sounded threatening.

"That's insane!" The mother said moving to grab the boy. She covered the girl gently with her blanket. The infant was lifted into his mother's warm arms. POW! There was a cloud of orange smoke as the baby boy shifted into a tiny mewling, hairless cat.

"Gyaghhhhhhhhh!" The woman flung her son off her lap and into the air. Time almost stopped as everyone lunged to catch the soaring kitten! Most landed in a big pile at the end of the hospital bed.

"Who caught him? Who caught him?" They asked thinking it had fallen to its death.

"He's right here you fools." Came an important sounding voice from the doorway. There stood an old man wearing long, loose traditional Japanese clothing. In a blanket he caressed the infant, dreaming of beating him down if he tried to betray the family.

The zodiac members got up and bowed before him. Head of the family is a position that commands respect. He snickered. "Look at your son, take a good look. He will always be an outcast, a scapegoat, he will never belong. This is his fate as a cat."

At this the mother started to cry, "Leave me alone!" She flung the telephone book at his face!

"How dare you!" He raged, eyes filled with hatred. He raised his hand ready to strike, when the zodiac members surrendered the kitten and dragged the old man in robes out the door. All the while he was screaming at the mother making her feel guilty for her very existence.

"What kind of world have I brought you into little Kyo?"

Ch 1 Introductions

"Hey Yuki, you forgot your lunch again!"

A boy with silver-gray hair and purple eyes turned to see a slight girl chasing after him.

"Why- must- you- do- this- to me?" She rasped trying to catch her breath.

Yuki chuckled as he stopped and waited for the girl to catch up.

"Oops, did I forget again, Sakura?"

"I swear you forget on purpose, don't you? Next time you leave your lunch at home; don't expect me to bring it!"

"Sorry, has Shigure taught you to fetch?" He said with a dreamy expression. It was out of habit since he had drifted off into his own fantasy world.

"Why you! I go to all this trouble and all I get is your lame comebacks? Show some respect!" Sakura released a torrent of fury upon him.

Those two were so absorbed in their argument they didn't notice the scouting division of the _Yuki Fan Club _lurking in the bushes.

"Take note on this Number 2, a girl with short black hair is bringing Yuki his lunch! Who does she think she is? We must investigate immediately!" At this the girls strained for a look at the girl who dared get close to Yuki under their noses.

"Right!" Came a chorus of replies.

The fan club trailed the unsuspecting Somas all the way to school where the two finally split up.

"You better get going Sakura, you don't want hall the hall monitor to find you again…" Yuki whispered, "Let's not repeat that little incident, agreed?"

Sakura laughed wistfully, "Ah, good times."

"What do you mean good times? You stole his keys and tripped him in a mud puddle. He was locked outside for three hours because they thought he was a hobo!"

By this time Sakura was rolling on the sidewalk laughing her guts out! Yuki just sighed and walked away muttering. She could just make out: *…can't believe I'm related to her…hopeless… must get away…" He hurried off to school.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Bye, _rat boy!_" Sakura sauntered off back toward Shigure's house. This was the perfect opportunity for the fan girls to spring their trap!

"Alright lady, you had better have a good explanation for all this!" The leader spewed obnoxiously.

"Explanation?" Sakura tensed, ready to fight off these potential muggers.

"Don't pretend to be innocent, we saw you there a minute ago with Prince Yuki! So what exactly is your relationship with him?"

_So that's what this is all about! _A sly grin spread across Sakura's face. "Oh it's about time someone noticed _US." _The chance to prank these girls was just too irresistible. "I can't wait until he gets home…" She oozed suggestively. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"You're lying! Yuki would never be with the likes of you!" The fan girls swelled with rage.

"You jealous?" Sakura taunted.

"Girls, it's our duty to defend Yuki! Let's get her!"

For a split second Sakura wondered if she had taken this prank too far. But more importantly_, how will this affect my cousin?_ As the rabid girls closed in, Sakura gracefully flipped over their heads and made a break for it.

"Wanna hear what we did last night at the lake? It was a beautiful night full of passion and picnic sandwiches!" Sakura kept going, building up the girl's mindless wrath like a stack of bricks. "He seems cold at day but he's a completely different person at night."

When they reached the town, Sakura streaked through it like a ghost. She led them on a wild goose chase. After a while the fan club retreated to the school (those who weren't too out of breath to move that is).

"Haha! That was almost more fun than making a fool of the hall monitor! What a strange day…

Yuki was amazed the fan girls were leaving him alone for once_. Maybe the cousin that randomly showed up out of the blue could be my good luck charm ,_he thought_. _ _Sakura's brother, unfortunately, is a complete idiot, the benign of my existence! The thing I don't know yet is if she is a zodiac animal or not. Just the fact that we are that closely related and have never seen each other is mysterious. Does the curse affect her? I will find out in time._


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits basket fan fiction The Twin

Ch 2

Tohru woke with a start, a nasty breeze bit through the opening of her tent. "What? How long has this thing been open?" She moved to sit up but something growled at her.

The orphan's hair stood on end, Oh no! A wild animal! It could have rabies! Tohru's imagination ran wildly, Could it be a pack of bears? My old pet come back to haunt me? I'll bet he wants revenge for me stepping on his tail!

"Oh, please forgive me for stepping on your tail! I promise it was an accident! Don't haunt me anymore!" Tohru cried hysterically. The zombie (?) hissed at the sound of her voice. When she finally built up the courage to peek at the animal she found it was a mangy looking raccoon! "Out foul beast!" was her battle cry. She started throwing anything she could at it. Clothes! Books! A bag of leftovers! It didn't matter as long as it left! Eventually it shambled off into the forest.

"Huzzah! Bow before me, Queen of the Raccoons!" Tohru screamed triumphantly. "See how well I handled that situation, Mom?" She picked up a small photo of her deceased mother (the only thing she refused to throw). "I'll have to clean this up later, mom. Sorry to leave you with the mess, but I'm going to be late for school!"

Tohru came across a two story home on the way. I don't see anybody around… she noted. What do we have here? There was a display of rocks painted to look like the animals of the zodiac.

"Do you like them?" A silky voice purred from the doorway. Tohru glanced up to see a man in robes staring down at her.

"Yes! They're so cute! But where's the cat?"

At the mention of the rejected animal, Shigure's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean the cat from the legend?"

The orphan nodded in an annoyingly perky fashion. She began to tell a story about how she would rather be a cat than a dog so it wouldn't feel lonely. It all seemed very irritating to Sakura, who was crouching in a nearby tree. Oh well, I had better go in and remind Yuki about his lunch or he'll probably forget again…

Shigure sat himself down on the porch holding his head in his hands and leaning closer. "Oh, you're a dog! I knew there was something I liked about yo- OW!"

Yuki suddenly emerged from inside Shigure's house wielding a heavy- looking bag which he proceeded to "drop" on his cousin's head.

"Why hello, Miss Honda, please pay no mind to him, he's a bit of a flirt, but he's harmless." Yuki smiled innocently.

Oh my goodness Mom! Yuki Sohma, the prince of my high school is standing here right before my very eyes!

"Yuki! I didn't know you lived here!" Tohru squeaked.

"Ow, what do you have in that bag, a dictionary?" Shigure cut in massaging his wounded skull.

"No I have two of them." Yuki replied smugly.

"Well, it looks like you two know each other, so let's start over. I'm Shigure, Yuki's older and much less violent cousin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toh-"

"Yuki! Get back here and take your lunch, I'm not bringing it to you next time! Who do you think I am your personal lunch-bag carrier? I don't think so!" Sakura dramatically surged through the doorway (which was getting pretty crowded at this point) holding a small bag.

Yuki winced, "Tohru, this is my cousin Sakura, she's staying here with us for a bit."

*Tohru waves *

"By the way, did you make that lunch?" Yuki gestured to said bag.

"Yes, and it's the tamagoyaki you didn't eat for breakfast. I can't understand why you refuse to eat whatever I make!"

"Never mind, thank you Sakura… You really know how to make a scene don't you? Just like your brother, and right in front of Tohru, too."

"Hey! Don't provoke me! Or I'll kick your butt again!"Sakura warned.

"Hypocrite, do you even listen to the things that come out of your own mouth?" Yuki seemed tired. It was plain the two argued a lot.

The orphan squirmed awkwardly for having to witness the squabble. "Er… It was nice to meet you all; I'll see you at school Yuki, bye!" She promptly turned to get away when Yuki reached out and grabbed her hand.

"There's no rush Miss Honda, now that you're already here, why don't we walk together?" Yuki pressed calmly attempting to escape the situation ASAP.

"Sure, let's go!" I can't believe Prince Yuki wants to walk to school with me, Mom!

"Sorry you had to see that, my family seems to love making a scene in front of anyone they possibly can." Yuki was obviously embarrassed by Sakura's big mouth.

"I'm sure Sakura's a good person, though, and Shigure is funny. I like his zodiac rocks." Tohru smiled at the memory. "I hope I get to see them again when they're not in a bad mood."

Yuki suddenly stopped, up ahead lurked the Yuki Fan Club ready to intercept his daily route to school. It was too late; they had already spotted Tohru walking with their victim. Even from a distance you could see the envious gleam in the fan girls' eyes.

This is not my day… Yuki thought in despair.

A blocky black car drifted up to Shigure's house after Yuki left. No need to create unnecessary problems. Akito thought to himself. After all, I came to get the girl not the rat. The sickly looking man stepped out in traditional robes that billowed in the blustery breeze!

"A-A-A-A-Akito!" Shigure stammered like a complete idiot.

Akito sauntered over to Sakura and Shigure who were still loitering outside.

"So you're the girl I've heard so much about."

"Umm… Do I know you?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Forgive me, my name is Akito Sohma. I'm the head of the extended Sohma family. It's strange how we're related, yet we've never even seen each other before."

"Yes, it is strange," Replied Sakura.

"I'd like to get to know Sakura here a little more. Shigure, do you mind if I borrow her for a bit?"

Shigure's mouth hung open so Sakura helpfully slammed it shut with a slap!

"I take that as a yes!" Sakura decided. "Bye, I'll be home later."

"O-ok," He said dumbfounded.

The two had already started walking down the forest path.

Thank you for bearing with me so far! Next chapter will explain a lot about the plot and I guarantee action as well! So please hang in there.


End file.
